


Sometimes

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Sometimes they'd hold hands. It didn't mean anything.





	Sometimes

They held hands sometimes. There was nothing to it. Just pulling each other along when they walked, just a comforting touch when one of them began to feel panicked. If it felt too nice—too much they’d simply let go, untwine their fingers, create space between them.

 

It wasn’t unusual really. They held hands with other friends, with Emma. It was a normal thing to do, no reason to read into it.

 

They slept together sometimes. They’d start on opposite sides of the bed, a good space between, no part of their bodies touching.

 

Slowly they’d migrate to the center, arm against arm, leg against leg, hair touching hair. Just friends being together, sleeping over, it made sense to share a bed. When they’d wake they’d pull apart, no lingering.

 

They kissed sometimes. It wasn’t a thing, not really. It was just something that they did. When they were alone and they felt like it. There was no pattern, nothing that triggered it. One of them would simply lean into the others space, press lips to lips.

 

It was only kissing, nothing more. No heavy lust involved, no desperation. It was casual, without passion. It was nice, a comforting thing. Something that felt natural and safe.

 

Sometimes there was…something else. Sometimes a little bit of heat would peak through. That was a sign to stop, to pull back, to pretend nothing had happened. This was casual, they didn’t want anything more.

 

Sometimes they thought about more. Sometimes they didn’t want to pull back, didn’t want to detangle themselves. Sometimes they wanted it to mean something.

 

But it wasn’t anything. They couldn’t let it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
